


Ascension

by LittleButterfly89



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleButterfly89/pseuds/LittleButterfly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron takes Nasir to the stars and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension

Nasir feels as though he is flying right at this moment...high above the space above his head and into the heavens.

_So high. So...high..._

It always feels like this when he and Agron join their bodies together. Moving,sliding,heaving against one another; a sensual dance made only for the two of them.

There can be no better thing than this Nasir thinks...Agron above him, around him, inside of him. Everything is Agron, Agron, Agron.

His heart. His own personal God.

A God who he chants and prays to constantly...fervently. One who heeds his calls and answers back with nothing less than his entire being.

For Nasir. Only Nasir.

_Gods...yes_.

Heat is steadily building between the two of them as they venture ever further into blissful nothingness. Where Nasir and Agron cease to be and in their places, something new and blindingly beautiful takes form and touches all with its light.

Looking up, Nasir stares deeply into green eyes. Eyes that act as gateway into his man's soul, letting him stand as voyeur into innermost depths of Agron that only he is privy to.

_Mine...all mine..._

He is sure Agron looks upon him with the same intensity as Nasir has done to him. How hot he burns his man. It is nothing short of amazing that they have not set surroundings ablaze from the fire that swells between them.

"Let everything burn" Nasir thinks, the heat addling his mind. "I welcome the flames."

Soon enough, Nasir can no longer think or see anything anymore. But he can still  _feel..._ feel as Agron strikes deep (Gods so deep!) within him; touching most intimate places that cause him to go mad, hysterical even from such pleasures that are bestowed upon him.

It is too much and not enough all at the same time. And now he begins to drown...drown into the abyss that has been formed. He sinks far in it and it seems that he will never stop reaching ever further into its depths.

However...in the haze that he is in, he feels a pressure begin to build up within him, wanting to erupt and oh how he both curses and longs for this release soon to come.

_No...yes..no...not yet. Please...Please!_

In these moments are when everything intensifies as he begins to reach those final throes of ecstacy that threaten to overcome him.

_Yes...yes...yes!_

The world begins crashing down around him and he is engulfed in sweet light.

_Ohh..._

Above him, thrusts become erratic and he can barely make out Agron's growls and pants before he feels warmth flood inside of him and a heavy weight settling on top of him.

Completion. Now the world rights itself as they stop to catch breath and clear delicious haze from heads.

When it does fade, they look upon each other, love shining through their eyes and thrumming through their veins.

They smile.They kiss. Then they fall into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
